


2016 calling 2025

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Frequency AU, Future Lisa talks to Len while he's on the Waverider, Leonard & Lisa Snart Sibling Feels, Time Travel Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8902945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: After an old ham radio from the Waverider is set up in her garage, 2025 Lisa Snart starts to have conversations with her brother while he's on the Waverider, even though she knows time's running out for him.
(Frequency AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> clintbartonishawkeye asked: Hi, i was wondering if you have seen the show Frequency at all? I noticed since you watch Timeless and its kind of like that. It has Peyton List which I believe played Leonard Snart's sister, Lisa in the Flash. If you have, what about an AU in that universe between Leonard and Lisa. Just random thoughts here, lol.
> 
> Well, I do love Frequency, despite being really behind on it. The concept of it is really interesting to me. As for the AU, the idea latched onto me immediately. I had a lot of fun writing it.

_Central City 2025_

“What is this?” Lisa said, watching as Cisco and Mick worked together to install the ham radio. “No, where did you even get one of these things?”

“Used to be on the Waverider,” Mick explained. “Although we picked up a better model than this crap Rip originally had.”

“It’s not crap,” Cisco exclaimed, sounding affronted. “This is a good model, and in great shape too! At least in this time, since we can’t all be time travelers getting things in prime condition.”

Lisa shook her head and walked over, pressing a kiss on Cisco’s cheek. Her husband smiled back at her before going back to working with some of the wiring. She ran her hand over the wooden surface, a nostalgic smile creeping across her face. Her grandfather used to have a ham radio that he would talk on. Sometimes, he let her and Lenny play with it. Lenny had found a manual (actually, he probably stole it) and given it to her, and they had studied it intently when they were younger, less burdened by the world. Lisa had gotten pretty good with it, but after Gramps died, the radio had gotten carted off somewhere.

“I remember Snart messing around with this back on the Waverider,” Mick broke the silence.

“Our grandfather had one when we were kids,” Lisa explained. “We learned how to use it.”

She found herself wishing that Leonard was still alive. That he could have seen how far she and Mick had come. Her wedding to Cisco. Hell, she wished he would have been able to meet his nephew. But her brother had died years ago, outside of time, sacrificing himself to destroy something that was being used to manipulate time. He had died a hero, and she hadn’t been able to say goodbye.

“Thanks, Mick,” she smiled over at him. “This means a lot.”

“No problem. Besides, you can teach your own munchkin how to use this one day.”

Later, in the night, a thunderstorm rolled into Central City. Lisa was downstairs when she heard noises coming from the garage. Gold gun in hand, she went to investigate, and found the ham radio’s display glowing like a Christmas tree. There was no sign of a break-in anywhere. Lisa walked over and sat down in the chair by the set, adjusting the frequency slightly.

Then a voice came through.

* * *

_Waverider, ~2016_

Leonard studied the ham radio in the library. The rest of the crew was asleep at the moment, so he was taking the opportunity to case the ship in case there was anything valuable. Not only that, but he was finding the quickest ways around the ship, including some vents and crawlspaces. If the ship was ever attacked, he would be able to get out the fastest, along with any people he decided to enlighten along the way.

His grandfather had a radio set like this, and he’d let him and Lisa watch him use it. Sitting down in front of it, Leonard began twisted the dials. To his surprise, the set came to life. Static filled the library, so he worked the knobs to clear it up. He couldn’t help but be curious if he could communicate with other people throughout time. He started trying each of the stations, seeing if there was anyone on any of them.

“Hello?” he inquired on one station.

“H-hello?” a voice came on the other end. It almost sounded like it was Lisa. “Who’s this?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” he drawled.

“Well, I asked you first.”

A sigh came on the other end. “My name’s Lisa. Now it’s your turn.”

Leonard frowned. “Lisa?”

“Wow, so you’re Lisa too?” the voice (he definitely knew it was Lisa now) snarked. “What a small world.”

“No, it’s actually Leonard. Leonard Snart. You know, your dear brother who’s been missing for a while.”

“You’re lying!” Lisa snapped. She sounded nervous. “You aren’t Leonard Snart. There’s no way you’re my brother.”

“Sure I am, trainwreck.”

“You don’t get to call me that! Seriously, who the hell are you!” 

Leonard was surprised at how hostile she sounded. He needed to think of something to prove that he was her brother. “You have an obsession with those ninja turtles. You had sheets with their faces on them at one point.”

“Which was my favorite one, and why?”

“Donatello. You have a thing for smarts, contrary to your dating history.”

* * *

_2025_

Lisa stared at the box, unable to respond. She knew it was her brother, she could tell by the voice and the answers he’d given.

“Lisa, it’s me,” his voice came again.

She grabbed the microphone. “Lenny, where the hell are you? What year is it for you?”

“I figured I would be the one asking the second question,” he responded, sounding humored. “And I’m on a ship that travels through time after it picked me up in 2016.”

“The Waverider,” Lisa whispered, twisting a piece of her hair. “Oh my god, you’re still on the Waverider.”

She was speaking to her brother in the past. Something must have happened that made this possible. She’d have to tell Cisco about this in the morning. Right now, she was going to hang on on the opportunity that she had to be able to speak to her brother for the first time in almost a decade.

“How do you know about the Waverider?” Leonard asked. “I left over a week or two ago ago.”

“Well, I heard about everything years ago,” Lisa explained. “It’s currently 2025 for me.”

“Interesting,” her brother drawled. “So how’s everything been?”

Lisa smiled and talked with her brother about small various things that had happened over the years, but not enough to give away that he didn’t have a part in it. In turn, he told her about the adventures he’d been on so far. Finally, Leonard told her he needed to sign off to get somewhere.

“I’ll see if I can get you again,” Leonard promised her. “If not, then I’ll see 2016 you soon.”

“Okay,” Lisa nodded, even though she knew 2016 her would next hear about her brother when Mick and Sara came to tell her he was dead. “See you, jerk.”

“Bye, trainwreck.”

* * *

“Star City 2046 is what?”

“It’s a ruin fallen to criminals and thieves, just like us. Mick didn’t want to leave, but I couldn’t leave him behind. If that’s what the future will be, then you should consider moving in twenty years.”

“Actually, I’ve gone another route since you left,” Lisa smiled. She was lucky enough to be able to reach him again and again and again. Cisco didn’t understand how it was happening, but she wasn’t going to question this miracle. “I’m actually working with abuse survivors these days, particularly women and children.”

“I’m proud of you.” There was no trace of sarcasm in his voice, only pride. “I’ll tell you that now, in case I don’t in the future.”

“Time travel softening you up?” she teased.

“Just making me think more.”

* * *

“I still can’t believe I did it…”

Lisa remembered Mick telling her about the experience he had gone through after Leonard had left him and the Time Masters had found him. What he never told her about, what he had never known, was the guilt that had overwhelmed Leonard. He was utterly crushed.

“You told me that you had to chose between the team and Mick,” Lisa reminded him. “But you won’t leave him there, will you?”

“No,” he said firmly. “I’m going back for him. I won’t leave him.”

“I know you won’t,” she replied, smiling a little.

* * *

“You married WHO?!”

Lisa started laughing. “Calm down, big brother. He’s a good guy.”

“I can’t believe this,” Leonard groaned. “You married that goodie two shoes. What happened between you two?”

“A lot,” Lisa said. “And speaking of people who are cared about, how about you and Sara Lance?”

“Lisa.”

“You talk about her a lot. You sure there’s not anything there.”

Leonard sighed. “She’s just a friend, Lisa. I can have friends.”

“Whatever. But aside from you and Mick speaking again, what else is new?”

* * *

“Lisa?”

Lisa walked over to the radio and sat down. She’d taken a moment to get away from the party they were having for Cisco at their house to relax in the garage. “Leonard?”

“I’m coming home soon,” his tone sounded positive. “We just have to knock out the Time Masters, get Savage, and then we’re through. It’s almost the end.”

Her blood ran cold with his word. She knew where he was in his timeline. Right near the very end. Soon, he would be gone, blown up in the Oculus.

“And what you said to me about Sara, you’re right,” he continued. “I’m going to tell her that I’ve been thinking a lot about us.”

“Good,” Lisa nodded with her words. “Look, Leonard, I need to tell you something.”

“Something you didn’t tell me when I got back.”

“You don’t,” she snapped. “Lenny, you don’t come back. You die at the Oculus.”

His end was silent for thirty seconds. “I die?”

“Yeah, you die at the Oculus,” Lisa repeated, remembering the story that Sara and Mick had told her. “There’s a failsafe that needs to be held down to blow it up. Ray holds it first, but then Mick takes over. You knock Mick out, and then hold it down yourself. Sara gets Mick out, and you blow up with the Time Masters.”

“So this whole time we’ve talked, I’ve been dead to you?”

“Yeah,” Lisa admitted. “But if there’s a way that you can find to hold that switch down that doesn’t involve anyone dying, then take it. Please, Lenny. Please take it.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Leonard replied, his voice shaky. “But if I don’t make it out, I just want to tell you that I’m proud of you, Lis.”

“I’m proud of you too,” she nodded.

“We’ve landed. I have to go. Goodbye, Lisa,”

He was gone. Lisa leaned back in the chair. She thought she had buried most of the grief of losing her brother years ago. But now, after talking to him for so long, it was surfacing again. She was losing him all over again.

* * *

“Mick!”

His best friend was holding down the failsafe. Leonard fired his gun at a few more of the lackies of the Time Masters before turning to Sara.

“I need one of your batons,” he demanded.

She frowned. “Why?”

“You’ll see,” he said, holding his hand out. “But if we want to all get out of here alive, I need it now!”

She handed him the piece. Leonard grasped it and ran up to where Mick was. Reaching in beside his friend, he shoved his friend’s hand aside. Before the switch could rise all the way up, he jammed the baton inside so it held down the failsafe. Now, there was no need for any of them to be there.

“Run!” he shouted to the others. “We need to run now!”

Sara and Mick didn’t hesitate, and sprinted out with him. The trio made it back to the Waverider, and watched the explosion of the Vanishing Point as Rip flew them away. Then, he went to the library.

* * *

Lisa felt the new memories start surging through her. Memories of Leonard coming back. Leonard being in her life, getting to be there for all the things she had dreamed of him being there for. He and Sara had gotten together, they’d gotten their future. And all because he hadn’t died at the Oculus.

She burst back into the room where the party was being held. Her husband, her son, her friends- all of them were still there. Even though she had memories of knowing him over the past nine years, it didn’t stop Lisa from running forward and hugging her brother. Leonard stumbled back a little.

“What’s this for?” he asked.

Lisa pulled back and smiled. “I’m glad you’re here.”

She knew everyone was looking at her, but she didn’t care. As she gazed around the room, she realized that someone was missing.

“Where’s Mick?” she asked, puzzled.

Everyone was definitely staring now. He’d been here when she left, she knew he had been. After all, he’d brought the cake…which suddenly wasn’t the same one that she knew she seen leaving the room. 

Sara was shaking her head. “Lisa, you know where, well, when he is.”

“No,” Lisa countered. “I don’t.”

“He stayed in the forties, Lisa,” Ray Palmer said. “You know that. I mean, we brought you on board so you could say goodbye.”

It came back to her then. How he had come in the jumpship to tell her what he was doing. Saying her farewell to Mick, knowing she would never see him again without the help of a timeship. Visiting his grave with Cisco, and later with her son, telling him all about his Uncle Mick.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Sorry, I…never mind.”

Lisa crossed her arms over her chest, thinking back to all the memories she used to have of Mick before she got Leonard to survive. There were new ones, ones that had someone else instead of Mick in them.

_“What have I done,”_ she wondered to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun dun.
> 
> I hope that you all enjoyed reading this fic! And think what you wish with Mick.


End file.
